Morganatic
by chocolatepenguin97
Summary: In every fairy tale Yachi had read, the kings would never fall for the lowly Villager B. But in her opinion, your everyday stereotypical fairy tale was totally overrated anyway. / / KageYachi.


**Curse Tumblr. I wasn't supposed to ship KageYachi (or HinaYachi or TsukiYachi or YamaYachi either, for that matter) but here I am, writing a fanfic for it. Well, I've been wanting to write a _Haikyuu!_ fic for a while anyway, so eh. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: _Haikyuu!_ belongs to the wonderful Furudate Haruichi!**

* * *

Yachi Hitoka had always loved hearing fairy tales when she was younger. Stories of faraway lands and incredible castles, evil witches and fairy godmothers. But her _favorite_ parts had always been about the beautiful princesses and dashing princes falling in love and living happily ever after as king and queen.

...that is, until she met Kageyama Tobio.

Well, that wasn't _technically_ true. The first time she had "met" Kageyama was when Kiyoko-san had taken her to observe the volleyball team. Of course, at the time she wasn't focused on him with so many other people around.

So in her mind, her first actual interaction with Kageyama was when he and Hinata had come to her for studying help. Yachi recalled panicking after not remembering their names, but they had quickly reintroduced themselves. Hinata had been rather overwhelming, very loud and very talkative, but it had been Kageyama that Yachi had been noting in particular. He had a captivating presence as much as Hinata did—albeit in very different senses. Hinata was bright and made you want to be his friend, but Kageyama was more withdrawn and it intrigued her. In the end, Yachi couldn't help but notice Kageyama had the same dark hair and deep blue eyes as the prince in her favorite fairy tale.

Watching the team play volleyball was a sight to behold. There was Azumane-san with his incredible power, Tanaka-san's intense fervor, Nishinoya-san's jaw-dropping saves, Hinata's remarkable jumping ability. And of course, there was Kageyama and his phenomenal setting. Yachi could hardly believe it when the others had told her that Kageyama tossed to precisely the point that Hinata would spike. She finally understood the nicknames given to him: the genius setter and the King of the Court. The name impressed her, there was no doubt about that, but it also made her own title seem so unimportant. What was Villager B in comparison to the King? And when Kageyama had laughed at Hinata discussing his own plight as villager B, Yachi's heart sank. Princes and kings always ended up with the beautiful princesses. Never had one of them fallen for the lowly Villager B.

Nevertheless, Yachi did her best to help out her King in whatever way she could, whether it was studying or helping him with his tosses. So of course, Yachi couldn't refuse when he embarrassedly asked her if she would be willing to go scout out Aoba Jousai with him.

"I don't feel right without a disguise," Kageyama muttered as they walked around outside Aoba Jousai's gymnasium.

"Kageyama-kun, it would've just made you stand out more," Yachi giggled. "Really, it was kind of a ridiculous disguise anyway."

Kageyama frowned, his brow furrowed in thought. "I thought it was pretty good."

"Wah! Iwa-chan that hurt!" came a loud voice from inside the gym.

"Serves you right, you moron! We're practicing right now, so stop waving at your fangirls in the middle of a match!"

Kageyama and Yachi immediately pressed themselves against the wall, peering into the gym through a window. They watched as Oikawa attempted to appease a fuming Iwaizumi, who was menacingly holding up a volleyball.

"Kageyama, what are you doing here?"

Yachi nearly fell over in surprise, but luckily Kageyama was there to stop her fall. She whirled around to see a tall boy with very spiky hair glaring at them.

An unpleasant look crossed Kageyama's face. "Kindaichi! What are you doing here?"

"I _go_ here, King, in case you forgot. Now answer _my_ question. What are _you_ doing here?"

Yachi spoke up, trying to find an acceptable excuse. "Uh, we were just, umm-"

"We're on a date," Kageyama blurted out.

Yachi squeaked in surprise and Kindaichi's eyebrows shot up.

"_You_, on a date? With _her_?" Kindaichi said incredulously.

Kageyama nodded sharply. "Yes. Now if you'll excuse us..."

He grabbed hold of Yachi's hand, dragging the utterly shell-shocked girl away from the school.

"K-Kageyama-kun! Hold on!" Yachi finally stammered.

Kageyama stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Yachi. "What?"

"Wh-why would you tell him that?" she squeaked.

He tilted his head, a blank look on his face. "Well, we needed an excuse, right?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"Then what's the problem?"

Yachi's mouth opened and closed as she tried to find a proper response. "W-well...what if people find out?"

"Is there something wrong with going on a date with me?" Kageyama questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes!"

Kageyama's face blanched, and Yachi hurriedly shook her head. "N-no, I didn't mean it like that! It's just-"

"I still intimidate you, don't I?" Kageyama asked, looking chagrined. "I knew it."

"No! Well, yes, you are a little intimidating, but I'm not scared of you!" Yachi told him. "It's just...you're so amazing, Kageyama-kun. It's pretty obvious why they call you something cool like 'King.' I'm stuck as Villager B."

Yachi knotted her fingers, staring at the ground dejectedly.

"I don't think Villager B is that bad," Kageyama said earnestly. "It's a lot better than being a tyrant king if you ask me."

"Tyrant king?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Kageyama asked, scratching his head. "My old teammates started the name 'King of the Court' because I was selfish and demanding."

"Really?" Yachi replied. "I don't think you're selfish at all."

Kageyama frowned. "I used to be. It's why I never really had friends before coming to Karasuno."

"But you're not selfish anymore, and that's what really matters," Yachi said, peering up at Kageyama. "I think you're a really nice, cool king, and now you have tons of friends like Hinata-kun and me."

"Thanks." Kageyama rubbed his neck, a light tinge of pink on his face. "And by the way, I really don't think you're a background character like Villager B at all. You really help out the team, and we all appreciate it. Plus you're the kind of person people like to be around, which is really hard if you ask me. So, really, you're more like a princess than a random villager."

Yachi's face brightened. "Really?"

Kageyama nodded, the blush on his face only intensifying.

"I think that's the best compliment anyone has ever given me."

"Um, all I did was tell the truth."

"That's exactly why it means so much. Especially coming from you, Kageyama-kun," she replied with a smile. "Anyone who calls you a tyrant king now would be dead wrong. I think you're one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

Yachi saw Kageyama's ears turn bright red, and he looked as if steam would be coming out of them if it had been a cartoon. She giggled to herself, secretly rather satisfied that she had managed to make the incredible King blush so much. He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Umm, you know, if we really want to make it impossible for Seijoh to figure out we were spying on them, we could actually go on a d-_dmmph_."

Yachi blinked in confusion. "A what? You were mumbling again, Kageyama-kun."

Kageyama looked away, his red cheeks puffing out in embarrassment. "A d-date-_mmph_."

"A date? Are you asking me out on a date?"

Kageyama nodded again, and a huge smile spread on Yachi's face.

"I'd love to!"

And as Yachi looped her arm around Kageyama's, she couldn't help but think maybe, just _maybe_ Villager B would get her fairy tale ending after all.

Besides, in her opinion, kings and queens were _vastly_ overrated anyway.

* * *

**_morganatic_: in the context of royalty, a marriage between people of unequal social rank; typically between a male of high social status (such as reigning royalty) and a woman of lesser status (such as a commoner)  
**

**I honestly had absolutely no idea what I was going to title this story considering I wrote it completely on a whim, but I hope the title at least sorta fits. (⌒_⌒;) And they may have been a bit OOC, but I can live with it. Really though, I hope you liked the story, and reviews/suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
